


I dream (an old, forgotten, far-off dream)

by Lordwhatfoolsthismortalsbe



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: All of this was written edited and posted on my phone, But not explicit, Fluff, Inspired by The Accidental Warlord and His Pack Series - inexplicifics, Jaskier | Dandelion Being a Little Shit, Kissing, M/M, Other, Polyamory, Tags Are Hard, Threesome - M/M/M, because I am NOT confident enough to write smut, so if the formatting is a little out of whack I apologize
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:20:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25995106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lordwhatfoolsthismortalsbe/pseuds/Lordwhatfoolsthismortalsbe
Summary: After returning from the elven summer festival their lark decides to be a little shit. In the great hall.Oh well, it's not like they're complaining.
Relationships: Eskel/Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 30
Kudos: 349
Collections: Inspired by inexplicific Accidental Warlord AU





	I dream (an old, forgotten, far-off dream)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Twirl Three Notes and Make a Star](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23878012) by [inexplicifics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inexplicifics/pseuds/inexplicifics). 
  * Inspired by [Twirl Three Notes and Make a Star](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23878012) by [inexplicifics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inexplicifics/pseuds/inexplicifics). 



> title from the poem Douce Souvenance by Jessie Redmon Fauset
> 
>   
> On my latest reread of inexplicifics Accidental Warlord Series I was bitten by a plotbunny and this is the result.
> 
> Betad by the amazing CassandrasDreamworld

It was astonishing how much paperwork had accumulated in the month they had been away. By the time Eskel had gotten the most urgent things out of the way it was time for supper and he could feel a headache building behind his temples. 

___________________

The great hall was packed with witchers by the time Eskel entered. Jaskier rose from the double-wide seat he shared with Geralt to greet him, a mischievous smile on his face. 

Eskel didn't have time to wonder what that meant before the bard was already on him and kissing him. 

Kissing! In the great hall of Kaer Morhen! In front of what was probably every single witcher in the castle! 

_Melitele preserve me!_

Eskel could smell the surge of surprise, wariness and no little anger wafting from the witchers in the hall. 

And gods, Jaskier was still kissing him, becoming more and more amorous, going decidedly further than he usually allowed things to go in public. Eskel could have pushed him away easily but his body didn't seem to obey him anymore, his hands on Jaskiers hips only pulling the bard closer. 

Suddenly the wariness of the witchers in the hall spiked again and Eskel could smell Geralt coming closer. He stopped behind them both, his breath hot against Eskel’s neck, the smell of his amusement a strange but not unwelcome counterpoint to the rising tension suffusing the hall.

"Trust you to find a way to make a spectacle of what could have been a simple announcement, lark," the White Wolf rumbled, amusement and love shining through in every word. 

Eskel could feel Jaskier smiling against his lips, still not breaking the kiss. Suddenly Geralt’s body was pressing against his back, Geralt’s hands on his hips pulling him close, while he began to mouth at Eskel neck, along his jaw-

Eskel finally broke the kiss and threw his head back onto Geralt’s shoulder, giving him better access and baring his throat in one move. One of his hands found it's way backwards, twining into Geralt’s hair, trying to pull him _closer_ -

"Get a room!" Lambert hollered from one of the tables. 

Suddenly Eskel was aware of the hundreds of witchers in the hall again, though their smell had turned into amusement tinged with relief. If he strained his ears he could hear the clink of coin exchanging hands. 

Behind him he could feel more than hear Geralt chuckle, the rumbling of his chest turning Eskels insides into goo, "They bet on us." 

Jaskier, who was still plastered against his front sighed. "Why am I not surprised. And I hate to admit it, but Lambert's right. I would _much_ rather continue this in a room." The lascivious smile he gave them had almost convinced Eskel, when his stomach gave a very audible grumble. 

"After supper," Geralt decreed. "Sounds like someone forgot to eat again." 

________________

When they made their way to the high table Yen was smirking at them. 

"Bold little flower. You done staking your claim?" 

"You're just jealous I have two gorgeous witchers to grace my bed," Jaskier answered with a haughty sniff that had her in stitches before cracking a grin himself. 

"Sure little flower. Just keep telling yourself that." 

Life was good, Eskel decided as he ate the stew that had been served. The changes the White Wolf had wrought had already changed the life of witchers for the better and now he had Geralt and Jaskier, who _both_ , _somehow_ wanted _him_. He wasn't sure what he had done to deserve such good fortune but with warm food in his belly, his two loves at his side and a warm featherbed to look forward to, he decided to enjoy it without worrying overmuch. 

The little things and the bureaucracy that was needed to keep the keep running would need his attention again soon enough. For now he wanted to bask in this moment. Even after 15 years it wasn't a feeling the witcher was accustomed to. 

_The future was looking bright indeed._

**Author's Note:**

> So, hope you liked it. I'm still pretty new to this whole writing business so keep that in mind please.


End file.
